Met Their Match
by WolfAsh
Summary: What happens to two twin girls when they come to Hogwarts? How will things play out for the inseparable girls when one of the Weasley twins sets his sights on one and how will they join in in the fight against Umbridge? Set in Harry's fifth year.George/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter universe.**

**Author's note: So I usually write things in the Marauder's era but I thought it would be fun to write something different. Please note that the big line breaks represent a change in point of view. **

Met their Match

CHAPTER 1

I stared in wonder out the little window as the plane shot up into the day sky after taking off from the BWI airport. I had been on planes before but it never got old. It looked like I could reach down and pick up any of the houses and cars in the muggle towns below me. Something, and I couldn't explain what, always excited me about flying.

"Linds, are you sure this is going to be alright?" I tore my mesmerized eyes away from the tiny window and looked at my twin sister, Madison. We were identical down to the very last freckle. We had exactly the same long strawberry-blond hair, stunning grey eyes and pale skin. We both had somewhat athletic builds from the sports we played, I was a seeker on my hall's Quidditch Team at Potomac Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry and Madison was a swimmer on one of the surrounding muggle teams in the Washington, DC area, but there was no other word for us: tiny. We only stood about 5 ft 1 inches high and many of the boys at school would often joke around with us by carrying us away as if we weighed nothing. We were often teased about our small size by people we first met but within a few moments realized that our size was not as big as our personalities.

"Madison, how many times have you been on a plane before?" I asked her amazed. Our father's job often took us all over the country. He was the proud handler of one of the country's best detection dogs, a German Shepard named Scout. He usually worked in the DC area close to our home but sometimes he and Scout would be called away to other areas of the country for a few days at a time. Our mother died when we were four so he had to take us with him when ever this happened. It devastated our father greatly when she died because he loved her so much and he took to working more because it was his job that was the reason he met her.

He had been stationed at BWI near the security check point with his Lab at the time, Pointer, when all of a sudden Pointer went crazy at a woman leaving the airport. If a detection dog smells something, he will go, calmly, sit next to the bag or person that is giving off the smell and will not move until is has been told he can or rewarded. However, when the women walked by, Pointer bolted up towards her and chased her around the airport, dragging my father behind. The woman ran because she thought she was being chased by some crazy dog. Eventually Pointer and my father caught up with the woman and Pointer walked all around the woman, sniffing at her bag and wagging his tail. Dad had never seen Pointer act like this while he was working. He asked the woman if he could see her bag and she wouldn't let him at first. They got to talking and some how, BAM! Love at first sight! Eventually my mother told my father she was a witch and she had just come back from England with some potion ingredients that were known to make dogs crazy. I think my father thought she was crazy and didn't know what to make of her, but he was just about to get off work so he offered her a ride home. Anyway, things worked out and we were born.

"I know Lindsey, I know," Madison replied gripping the armrests tightly as we climbed higher into the sky. The two of us may look the same, but we had slightly different personalities. Despite Madison's fear of flying, we were both extremely brave and outgoing. People have told us we have huge hearts. Where we differed was that Madison was more about books and keeping everyone in check, while I was a little laid back and a huge risk-taker. I was always up for something new. We may have somewhat different personalities but the two of us were inseparable and definitely knew how to have fun. "But I always feel like we could fall out of the sky. I don't understand how these things stay up, with or without magic. How long is this flight again?"

"10 hours," I replied, starting to get comfortable before the in-flight movie began.

Madison glupped, looking terrified and gripping even harder onto the armrests. "Remind me again why we're doing this."

"Madison," I laughed. "You're the one who convinced me to go. This whole Hogwarts thing was your idea. Not that I'm complaining or anything because I haven't been thinking about anything but this trip since the end of school last year. This is going to be awesome. We get to spend a year in England! And meet lots of new people, especially British boys, with their sexy accents." I saw her give the tiniest smile I could think possible. Because we lived in Washington, DC, we got to meet so many different people from around the world. Whenever Madison met someone from a new country, she would automatically go find out everything she could about it and put it on her list of the places she wanted to visit. After winter break last year, our fifth year, our headmaster, Professor Jonestone, knowing how much she was fascinated by other cultures, asked Madison if she would like to be the first person to go on an exchange trip to a foreign school anywhere in the world. She automatically said yes, as long as I was able to go. At first, I didn't really want to go because I didn't want to leave my friends and my boyfriend at the time, John Trenton. But eventually I found out that he had been cheating on me since the moment he asked me out, so I dumped his sorry ass and told my sister that I would defiantly go to Hogwarts with her. "Now come on, just sit back and watch the movie."

_______________

Eventually Madison had calmed down, but she would not loosen her grip on the armrests at all. But like every other plane ride we had been on, we made it safely to the ground. We arrived in England a day before the Hogwarts Express was going to leave and stayed at an Inn close to the train station. We spent half the night discussing how awesome this year was going to be and eventually fell asleep.

Now, we were standing in the midst of Platform 9 and 3/4s surrounded by the chaos of hundreds of students and parents getting ready for the train to leave. Not having anyone to say good-bye to, Madison and I decided to get onto the train and find a compartment before they were all taken.

As we were getting settled onto the train, I felt a lot of stares. I had a feeling this would happen. It's not very common to see two very small, identical strawberry-blonde twins and people always felt the need to comment. However, guys always seem to like us and always feel the need to help us in someway. I think they automatically see some cute, tiny thing and feel the need to help. And we kinda stick out like a soar thumb; we're something different. Sometimes it really bothers me. I mean, I can carry my own groceries to the car, but today, I really hoped the charm could work.

"Would you like some help with that?" I heard a male voice with one of those amazing British accents _Bingo._ I spun around to see who was going to help us. He had golden-brown hair and blue eyes. He already had his school robes on, which had a patch of blue with an Eagle. He also had a pin which was a smaller version of the patch, only with the letter "P" instead of the word Ravenclaw.

"My name's Anthony Goldstein. Ravenclaw Prefect. I've never seen you two before. Did you transfer here?"

"I'm Lindsey Walker and this is my sister Madison."

Before I could say anything else, Anthony said, "Oh, you're the American exchange students! Well, welcome to England, and to Hogwarts!" He shook both of our hands and carried our luggage onto the train.

"Well, I've got to scurry off, Prefect duties," he said quite proudly, puffing his chest out to show off the badge with the P on it. It would be even more impressive if I knew what a prefect was. "If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask."

Madison and I got settled into our compartment as the train started rolling away from the station and we watched all the parents wave good-bye to their children.

"I'm gonna miss dad," I told Madison. Even though Potomac Academy was a boarding school, we got to see dad all the time because he lived only a few miles away from the school. Third years and above were allowed to go off campus whenever they pleased as long as they didn't use magic, which is how Madison was able to be on a muggle swim team.

"Me, too," she replied. "But let's try not to think about that. We're going to have so much fun here. Did you see any cute guys at the station?"

"Umm, well I guess that Anthony guy was ok looking but-" I had been looking towards the windows to the little hallway on the train when a set of flaming red-headed boys walked passed our door. I had always had a thing for red-heads.

"What are you looking at?" Madison glanced around to see where I was looking, but she was too late. They were already gone.

* * *

"Come on Fred, I think I heard someone say that git, Zacharias, is sitting towards the back of the train. Maybe we can jinx him before he sees it coming," I told my brother as we walked down the train corridor, saying hello to people we passed.

"I wonder where Malfoy is. I'd rather use our first prank of the year on him," he replied. I shrugged and started glancing in the compartments as we walked by.

"Hang on Fred," I replied and did a double take. There were two identical blondes sitting in the compartment we had just passed and they didn't look like first years. We made a habit of getting to know most of the girls at Hogwarts and we at least knew faces. I had never seen these two twins before.

"Who do you think they are, George?"

"I don't know, Fred. How 'bout we find out?" I said with a grin. We turned around and entered the compartment.

"Well, what are two lovely ladies like yourselves doing sitting all by yourselves?" I asked, trying to be my usual charming self. As soon as I said that, one of the girls elbowed the other a tried to tell her something with a look. They were prettier up close. Their hair had a tint of red in it that I hadn't noticed at first glance. And both were extremely tiny, but had athlete's bodies. For some reason, I felt the need to pick up one and carry her away to protect her. "I'm George Weasley and this is Fred."

"George, I can introduce myself. I'm Fred."

"I'm Lindsey Walker and this is Madison," one of the girls said. They were Americans.

"Wow, you're Americans?" I replied and gave a look to Fred. _Foreign girls._

"Yea, this was the first year at our school, Potomac Academy, that an exchange program was but in place. Me and my sister were the first to be asked to go," the twin replied, Madison.

"Well, welcome to England, and to Hogwarts. Me and Fred here know basically everything when it comes to Hogwarts. Isn't that right Fred?"

"Right it is George."

"Oh really," Lindsey said with a look.

_Well if she didn't believe me._ I strolled over and took a seat on the bench next to her. She gave me a face so I looked her in the eyes, which were a stunning grey. "You can bet on it. Ask me anything."

**___**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. I promise it will get better but I had to give a little back story for Lindsey and Madison. Please review! ~Wolfash**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So, I have to be completely honest. When I wrote the first chapter I had know idea where I was going with it; the characters had just popped into my head and I had to write them. But since I wrote the first chapter, I had some more thoughts and I now know where I'm going with this. It's still going to have some George/OC romance, and some Fred and George amazingness (yes I know thats not a word) but its going to be more of an adventure/finding yourself story. So I'm sorry to any readers who thought this was going to be about something else, but I promise, its still going to be good!!! Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

CHAPTER 2

**LINDSEY POV**

"I can't believe you actually gave the famous Harry Potter's cousin a sweet that made his tongue swell to ten times its normal size" I laughed along with the two Weasley brothers and my sister. I had to admit, Fred and George were hilarious and fun to be around. They knew all the ins and outs of Hogwarts. They were a year older than us, about to enter their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Throughout the train ride, Fred and George filled us in about basically everything that goes on around the school. They introduced us to a few people who came wandering down the train. We met their friend Lee Jordan, who was in Gryffindor house with the two. Their younger brother, Ron, who also had flaming red hair, was patrolling the train, fulfilling his new prefect duties with a bushy brown-haired girl named Hermione Granger. Fred and George told us when they left that they were Harry Potter's best friends. Hermione seemed a bit bossy. I didn't know if I'd like her very much.

Eventually, the train started to slow down.

"Oh, blimey George, look at the time. We must be nearly there. We'd better change into our robes."

"Righty-O Fred," George replied. "Well, if you two lovely ladies need help with anything, you can always come to us." The two twins left our compartment and on the way out, George turned around and winked at me.

"They were hilarious," Madison said, still giggling about something that Fred and George had said earlier.

"Um-hum! And cute too!" I said with a grin. "I guess we should put our robes on, too. What are supposed to do when we get there?"

"In the letter from Professor Dumbledore, he said that someone would be there waiting for us."

A few minutes later, the two of us got off the train with the rest of the crowd of Hogwarts students when we arrived at the station in Hogsmeade.

"Firs' years, Firs' years over here," a booming voice said over all the heads of the students. It wasn't hard to find out who the voice was coming from. A huge, gigantic, shaggy man stood off to the side of the station in front of a growing group of what I assumed to be first years, but I didn't like to determine the age of people based on their height because me and my sister were way shorter then expected to be.

"Do you think we should go ask him what we're supposed to do," I asked my sister. I saw her nod, still in shock about the huge man with her mouth hanging slightly open.

The two of us pushed our way through the stream of students coming off the train and onto the station platform and forced our way to the huge man.

"Excuse me," I said when we finally reached him. "We're the transfer students from the States. Do you know where we are supposed to go?"

He looked down at us. "So yere Lindsey and Madison Walker. Welcome teh England and teh Hogwarts. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts and Care of Magical Creatures professor. We were gonna have yeh take the boats up with the firs' years but we decided that yeh two might rather go up in the carriages with the rest of the students and Professor McGonagall will meet yeh there. So its up teh yeh two, yeh can either go in the boats or carriages."

Madison and I looked at each other. "We'll take the carriages," we said at the exact same time.

Five minutes later Madison and I were sitting in a carriage to ourselves on our way up to Hogwarts. There was no way in hell we were gonna ride up to Hogwarts with the rest of the first years. It would be humiliating. Instead we stared out the window of the carriage for our first glimpse of the Hogwarts castle.

We had heard that Hogwarts was nothing like Potomac Academy. Potomac resembled a muggle university. It had its own campus on the outskirts of D.C. Our school had about twice as many students as Hogwarts did. Potomac took magical students from most of the East Coast. I had met people from the upper part of New York to the most southern part of Georgia. On the train, Fred and George had told us about the four Hogwarts houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, and how they were more like a family that worked together. Students who started at Hogwarts were sorted into a house by magical means. The Hogwarts houses, especially Gryffindor and Slytherin, had huge rivalries. At Potomac, we had six "houses". We called them halls. We were sorted into them based on luck and where the school administrators decided to place us. Once we were in the hall, we were supposed to live there for all seven years, unless we presented a huge argument to Professor Jonestone and convinced him to let us move into some other hall. Me and Madison had lived in Chesapeake Hall for the past five years. Our halls were like the Hogwarts houses because we did have our own Quidditch league where the halls played against each other, but it was no where near as competitive as the Hogwarts league. We had no rivalries.

We finally got close enough to Hogwarts to get a good look. The castle was enormous; nothing like I had ever imagined. Madison had spent ages looking through hundreds of books trying to find all the information she could about Hogwarts, but nothing really explained what it looked like. Most magical schools' locations were kept a secret. They didn't want rival schools to know where or what it looked like. All we really knew about the school was that it was a castle and that it had muggle repelling charms on it to make it look like some run-down ruin that had a keep-away sign on it. Anyway, Hogwarts was amazing and the grounds weren't that bad either. I couldn't wait to go exploring all over the castle (Fred and George had already cued us into some castle secrets) and take my broom for a ride around the sweeping grounds and lake.

Our carriage finally arrived at the large oak doors at the front of the castle and got out to climb up the steps to go into the Entrance Hall. A tall, strict looking woman stood off to the side. I elbowed Madison. "Do you think we should go talk to her?"

"Yea, that might be that Professor McGonagall that Hagrid said was going to meet us when we got to the castle." We walked over to her. "Excuse me, are you Professor McGonagall?" My sister asked. "We're Madison and Lindsey Walker, the American Exchange students."

The woman looked at us and gave a small, small smile. I had a feeling that didn't happen very much. "Yes, I am. Welcome to Hogwarts. I have a few things I would like to tell you two before you get sorted into your houses. If you would come with me, we can have more privacy." _We_ were going to be sorted into a house. I guess I really hadn't thought that through. I mean, where else would we be staying. All the other students here belong to a house. We followed her up the stairs leading from the entrance hall and off into an empty classroom.

"Well, once again, welcome to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore would have greeted you himself, but he is having some trouble with a new staff member. How much do you two know about what happened at the end of the term last year here, involving a Mr. Harry Potter?" I was wondering when someone was going to bring up the death of that boy, Cedric, I think his name was. There hadn't been very much news about the tragedy in the States. But our newspaper seemed to think that Dumbledore and Harry Potter both were crazy. No one really knew what was going on. Me and Madison both shook our heads. "Well, Professor Dumbledore believes that it is a right that all students who attend Hogwarts should know what happened last year. He asked me to tell you that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. He was the person that killed Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter witnessed it."

My eyes widened in shock. You-Know-Who, back, from the dead. I thought Harry Potter killed him when he was just a baby. But now that I think about it, I had overheard many adults saying that they thought he would return. My History of Magic teacher had a whole less on the night that Harry Potter "killed" him. But Professor Littleton didn't really think he was dead, just somewhere just barely hanging on to life. I looked at my sister to see what she thought about this news. Madison had an odd look on her face and glared at McGonagall. "You-Know-Who is dead. Harry Potter killed him," she said without even blinking.

I spun around and looked at her. "Do you not remember that day in History of Magic when Professor Littleton said that he was still alive?"

"Since when do you actually listen to Littleton? You've always said he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I've heard lots of other people say the same thing. I mean come on, how could a baby _kill_ You-Know-Who? He's supposed to be the most powerful dark wizard of all time?"

"Haven't you been reading the news at all Lins? They said that Dumbledore has gone crazy?" Yea, I had been reading the news, but the news wasn't being that informative.

"Then why did you want to come here, if you thought Dumbledore was crazy?"

"We already made plans before this happened. I couldn't back out. A plus, I still really wanted to come to Hogwarts."

"Jeez, Mad, why didn't you tell me any of this?"  
"I thought you felt the same-"

"ENOUGH!" I had forgotten that McGonagall was in the same room with us. "I didn't want this to come between siblings. I just wanted you both to know the truth." Madison turned her head away with a little _hmf_. "Now, there is a Ministry of Magic employee who is now a member of our staff because the Minister of Magic does not think that Professor Dumbledore is doing is job correctly." McGonagall scowled and Madison gave another little _hmf_. "I must warn you two to not get on Professor Umbridge's bad side. I don't think that the Ministry is very happy that Professor Dumbledore allowed exchange students this year without discussing it with the ministry first."

Madison's eyes widened in shock. "WHA-"

"What's done is done." McGonagall silenced her with a look. She wasn't a good teacher to cross. "Now, we shall go back to the Great Hall and meet up with Hagrid and the first years. Once the first years are done being sorted, it will be your turn. While at Hogwarts, your house will be like your home and family. There are four houses; Hufflepuff, Raveclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. While you are here your triumphs will earn you house points and any rule breaking will lose house points. Now follow me ladies."

* * *

**MADISON POV**

I couldn't believe my sister. How could she believe Dumbledore and that Harry Potter boy? I mean, You-Know-Who couldn't be back. He just couldn't. Dumbledore had terrified the wizarding world. It had been terrible in the first war. So many people, both magic and non-magic had lost their lives. It wasn't just being fought in England, but all over the world. Why would they make up lies like this to scare people?

I followed Professor McGonagall and Lindsey back to the Entrance Hall, where we stood with the first years. Professor McGonagall gave them the little speech that she had just had with us.

I still couldn't believe her. My own sister, believed her. We never EVER fight, well except for that one time over who would get to take Steven Beckard to the Valentine's Day Dance and well that time when Dad could only get two tickets to the Capitals game and we argued over who would get to go with him. But still, we don't fight that often. Not about big stuff like this. We always seem to see eye to eye with each other. We're inseparable. But there was NO WAY that You-Know-Who was back.

Finally, it was time for us enter the Great Hall to be sorted. Lindsey and I stayed a couple feet back from the rest of the first years. I knew we kinda blended in with them because we were so short, but we really didn't want to be mistaken for a first year. We walked all the way down the center isle. Hundreds of students sat at four tables side by side. I stole a couple glances around the room and saw Fred and George sitting at one of the far tables. I gave a small wink to the both of them and noticed that Lindsey had done the same. See, inseparable and basically the same! Why is this happening now, after sixteen years, when we're in a completely new place?

We came to a stop in front of an old hat on a stool. That's weird. What do they want us to do with that? Then it started to sing. The song listed the four traits of the houses: Gryffindors are brave and daring. Hufflepuffs are loyal and hard workers. Ravenclaws are intelligent and witty. And Slytherins are cunning and ambitious. At the end of the song, the hat said something about the houses needing to unite. I didn't really understand why.

Once the hat finished its song, the sorting of the first years began. Euan Abercrombie was the first to be called by Professor McGonagall off a list that she had in front of her. The small, terrified boy walked up to the stool and dropped the hat onto his head. A few moments past before- "GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted. The sorting moved pretty fast, when finally the last first year, Rose Zeller, was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Professor Dumbledore got up from his seat at the front table, which was filled with the rest of the staff members.

"I would like to offer a Congratulations to all the new first years and welcome to Hogwarts. But we also have some new students to welcome. This is the first year that an exchange program with the United States has been allowed." Yea, right its been allowed. He went behind the back of the Minister of Magic to let us come here. "We have the pleasure of having Ms. Lindsey Walker and Ms. Madison Walker study here for the year. They are from the Washington, DC area and will return to Potomac Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry next fall to finish up their final year of studies. Now, I would like you all to think of this as an opportunity to make new friends and learn about other cultures as Ms. Walker and Ms. Walker have come to do. We are entering a time in which we all need to learn to come together to defeat one single enemy." I noticed a lot of eyes darting away from Dumbledore. It seemed that not a lot of the students, like me, agreed with him. Others were listening intently, like Lindsey. "Now Ms. Walker and Ms. Walker will be sorted into their houses."

"Walker, Lindsey." Lindsey walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on top of her head. Right before it slid down her face, she locked eyes with me. She looked worried for some reason. Why should she be worried? A few seconds of silence then "GRYFFINDOR!" Lindsey smiled and went over to sit between a screaming Fred and George over at the far table.

"Walker, Madison." It was my turn to be sorted. I'm sure most people get really nervous about walking up to the front of the Great Hall to be sorted in front of hundreds of people, but I was used to having the spot light on me. Being a swimmer caused me to be less insecure about myself and I never got nervous in front of large groups of people anymore. At swim meets, I had to race in front of hundreds of people, in a bathing suit. I mean, that's hardly wearing anything.

I got to the front, sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall put that hat on my head. "Hmm" Woah, the hat talked in my head. That was weird. "Well, you and your sister are very much alike, but I see some slightly different defining traits." _Yea, whatever hat, just say Gryffindor._ Me and my sister were never separated. "I see you're very intelligent. I know just where to put you" _Gryffindor, duh._ "RAVENCLAW!"

The hat was taken off my head by someone. _Did it just say Ravenclaw? No it had to have said Gryffindor. I'm just going crazy and can't hear things straight._ But, I was confirmed by the crowd of blue cheering from the table. But I didn't care about the people cheering for me. I searched for the one set of eyes that were my own throughout the crowd. She wasn't hard to find but I knew as soon as our eyes locked, she had the same thoughts going through her head.

_What the hell just happened? _

**Author's Note: Yea, so if anyone is shooting daggers at me, saying "Why doesn't Madison believe Harry?" Well, some people really did not want to believe that Voldemort was back. It would terrify them greatly if he did come back, knowing about all the people that were lost in the first war. Some people just couldn't believe it. I know that Harry hated the people that didn't, but I mean they truely didn't believe he was back. I'm just giving voice to one of those people. So, yea, rambling on here...please please please review!!! Anyone wanna say anything about the sorting??? lol and I hope you liked it!!!~WolfAsh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

**LINDSEY'S POV**

_What just happened? Did the sorting hat just say Ravenclaw for my sister?_ That could not be possible. We had never been separated before. Sure we had argued just moments before the sorting, but that didn't mean that I hated her. _What was I going to do without her? We were supposed to come here together._

I watched Madison get off the stool, her eyes still locked with mine, and walk over to the cheering Ravenclaw. The boy that had helped us with our luggage when were getting on the train, Anthony I think his name was, moved over a little to allow Madison to sit down next to him. At least she knew someone.

"Are you ok, Lindsey?" I heard a voice whisper into my ear. I turned and George was staring at me, a look of concern on his gorgeous face. Of course he would understand what was going on in my head. He and his twin were as inseparable as me and Madison.

"Has that ever happened before? I mean, don't twins usually get put in the same houses? This has to be a mistake," I asked him, still shocked.

"Well, there's Padma and Parvati Patil. They're twins and Parvati is in Gryffindor and Padma's in Ravenclaw. They're identical twins just like me and Fred and you and Madison," he replied. "I don't think it was a mistake. That hat's never wrong. You and your sister must be different in someway. I don't I'd be able to handle being in a different house than Fred though. I'm so sorry," he told me sympathetically. He had stunning warm brown eyes that I was easily lost in. "Now come on, let's dig in. You must be hungry!"

Enormous amounts of food had appeared on the table in front of us and people had already started to dig in. "Woah!" I said amazed. At Potomac, we had more of a buffet that the house-elves were in charge on maintaining during meals. This food came out of no where. George looked at me and gave me a one-armed hug. "I think you're going to like it here," he grinned.

* * *

**MADISON'S POV**

"So what's America like?" Anthony was chatting up a storm to me. As much as I wanted to talk and meet new people, I just still couldn't get over the fact that Lindsey and I were in different houses. I thought we would have been put together. Fred and George were in Gryffindor together.

"Anthony, you're going to make her head explode," a pretty Indian girl with long dark head laughed. "I'm Padma Patil. I'm the other fifth year prefects along with Anthony. Are you doing ok? I know you and your sister got separated. My twin sister's in Gryffindor, too."

"What, really? You didn't get put together either?" I asked shocked. I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw a girl who looked exactly like Padma, giggling hysterically with a pretty blonde girl.

"Yep, Parvati and I had been inseparable until we came to Hogwarts. It was then that we realized that though we thought we were identical in every single way, we were really each our own separate person," she replied. I still must have looked worried because she laughed and said, "Don't worry you'll be fine. So I'm dying to know, what are American boys like?"

"Hey, I was talking to her!" Anthony said, jealous but almost joking. I filled the two in about everything they wanted to know about the States and they gave me some pointers and things to know about Hogwarts and the Ravenclaw house, while we finished the rest of dinner and dessert.

Once all the students and professors had finished eating, Professor Dumbledore got up to give a few start of term notices. I knew I should have been paying attention to what he was saying so I would learn a few of the school rules and such, but I couldn't help but think of how crazy Dumbledore was. Maybe he was going insane in his old age. You-Know-Who could not be back.

I finally started listening to Dumbledore when he introduced two new teachers; Professor Grubbly-Plank for Care of Magical Creatures and Professor Umbridge for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Dumbledore was about to go on talking but a "_Hem, hem_" interrupted him. Professor Umbridge had gotten to her feet and it seemed like she wanted to say a few words. By the way that the rest of the teachers at the front table were glaring at her, it seemed like no one interrupted Professor Dumbledore.

She looked like a toad that had jumped into a pool of pink dye. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like this woman very much. She rambled on for a little bit and most of the students were having trouble listening to her. Many had even started their conversations with their friends again. I tried my best to follow her high, squeaky voice. It seemed like the Ministry of Magic was trying to get involved in Hogwarts education. I guess Fudge really thought that Dumbledore was off his rocker.

While I was taking everything about the speech in, Padma and Anthony had gotten up from their seats.

"We have to show the first years, and well you too I guess, how to get to the Ravenclaw common room. Come on now," Anthony said. I got up to follow the two. Padma was herding all the first years and Anthony came over, intent on talking to me.

"So what did you think of that Umbridge woman?"

* * *

**GEORGE'S POV**

"Fred, George, me and Ron are supposed to show her to the common room. Dumbledore's orders." _Honestly, could she even disobey just one little rule._ Hermione was always breathing down me and Fred's backs. I thought we had finally gotten away from mother when we came to Hogwarts, but it seemed like she had sent some of her spirit or whatever you wanna call it to Hogwarts it in the form of a brown-bushy haired girl.

"Hermione, I'm sure Lindsey doesn't want to go with all the little firsties on their tour of Hogwarts. We know perfectly well how to get to the common room and are more than capable of show Lindsey here how to get there." Hermione glared at me. It was easy enough to ignore her. "Come on Linds- follow us." I spun Lindsey around by the arm and the three of us started to head out of the Great Hall.

"You don't know the password." Me and Fred stopped. I turned around and gave Hermione a grin.

"Oi, Ron! Give us the password!" Our little brother was standing an arms length away from me.

"Ronald, don't you dare," Hermione glared at him. Ron seemed to cower behind us. Oh, yes, he wouldn't want to do anything that would upset dear old Hermione.

"I'll tell everyone in the common room tonight about Mr. Snuggletons," Fred said with an evil grin on his face. I know I had sad this many times, but I like this man's thinking.

"Nice one, Fred."

"Well, thanks George."

"You wouldn't dare," Ron whispered frantically, his face already turning slightly red. Me and Fred grinned maniacally. "_Mimbulus mimbletonia_."

"Why thank you dear little brother. Let's get out of here, George, Lindsey." Fred led the way out of the Great Hall with me and Lindsey trailing behind.

"Who's Mr. Snuggletons?" Lindsey asked me, curious.

"Oh, he's Ron's old stuffed pig that he could never bear to be separated from when he was little. They had matching pajamas and everything. Mum went to throw Mr. Snuggletons away a few years and I saw him smuggle him out of the garbage. Ron tried to take him to school his first year without anyone knowing, but I saw him. Let's just say that I have a really good method of blackmail," I grinned. Lindsey had the first real smile on her face since her sister was put into Ravenclaw.

"So is Ron your only other brother, besides Fred of course?" She asked as well started walking up the many stairs in the entrance hall.

"Umm, no. There are seven of us all together." I saw her eyes widen. "Ginny's a year younger than Ron. Bill, Charlie and Percy have all graduated."

"Wow!" She said. "I don't know if I'd be able to handle that many siblings. Madison is enough for me and I love her to pieces."

"Well, sometimes it can be a pain, but we're a pretty entertaining family if I do say so myself. Well, Percy is a prick but that's a different story."

"What's wrong with Perc-" We had entered the Grand staircase. Her mouth dropped in shock.

"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be giving you a tour. Well, this is the Grand staircase. The Gryffindor tower is all the way at the top. Come let's go." We started climbing the stairs. "Well, Percy has always been a prick. I'd say he's power hungry and a big rule follower. He went to work in the Ministry of Magic last year. And well, my parents are very close to Dumbledore and his followers and Percy thinks that the Ministry is the greatest. This summer my parents and him had a big row and Percy moved out and stopped all contact with the family."

"I'm really sorry about Percy."

"Eh, it's ok. We're better without him and all his rule following," I laughed.

"So you believe Dumbledore?" She said this rather quickly and started directly at me.

"Yeah, of course. How else would Cedric Diggory have died? There's no way Harry would have done it. Why would Dumbledore lie to the public? I've always though that You-Know-Who would come back." It seemed like something was bothering her. "Why?"

"Well," she hesitated. "Me and my sister had a fight right before we entered the Great Hall to be sorted. Professor McGonagall had told us that Professor Dumbledore wanted everyone who attends Hogwarts to know the truth about what happened at the end of last year. Well, she doesn't believe that You-Know-Who is back. She thinks Professor Dumbledore is lying."

"Do you?" I asked her.

"No. I've always thought that he would come back. Our History of Magic professor kept telling us that he wasn't dead. I believed him. He's really back isn't he?" Lindsey looked really worried. The short events that had taken place between the train ride and now had changed her. On the train, she seemed like a really brave, outspoken, all together fun person to be around. Everything that had happened between her and her sister that night had taken a toll on her. I couldn't blame her. I don't know what I'd do if Fred and I were separated and had different opinions on You-Know-Who. I was determined to make her stay at Hogwarts a good one. For some reason, I hated that the tiny girl felt these ways and would do anything to change that. And plus, I was really attracted to her.

"Yes, Lindsey, he's back," I said, truthfully. She looked like she was ready to dissolve into tears. "Come here." I took her in my arms to try and calm her down. She was so tiny, it felt like I could break her, but yet, she felt just right in my arms. She put her head against my chest and started to sob. "Umm, Fred, go ahead. We'll meet you in the common room." I led Lindsey over to a secluded passageway behind a tapestry until she called down.

"I'm sorry George. I'm not usually like this. I can't remember the last time I cried. I didn't even cry when we left my dad in the States to come here, knowing that this would be the longest time we'd go without seeing him," she said starting to calm down. I patted her on the top of her head. She smelled really good, like some sort of flower that I couldn't name.

"It's ok," I said softly. "I can't believe he's back either. Things are going to get really bad, but the best thing we can do is get prepared to fight him. But we're at Hogwarts, so we should be safe. You know that they say the only one that You-Know-Who is afraid of is Dumbledore, right?"

"Yea," she replied, calming down a little more.

"And don't worry about your sister, I'm sure me and Fred can convince her that he's back. Maybe we can get Harry to talk to her. She'll come around eventually."

"Thanks so much George. I think I'm ready to go," she told me. I saw part of the girl that I met of the train in her now. I smiled, but I didn't really want to let her go.

"Ok. Now, I should warn you. Some of the staircase move after awhile." She gave me a look because she thought I was kidding.

She pulled out of my arms and punched me in the shoulder, except she really hit me in the side because I was so much taller than her. "Yea right."

"Ok, you don't believe me. Well don't expect me to catch you if the stairs move when you step onto one," I joked and left the passageway.

* * *

**LINDSEY'S POV**

_He's got to be kidding me. Staircases don't move._ I chased after George back to the Grand staircase.

I can't believe I acted like that. I don't think I'd cried since mom died. I had no idea what had come over me. I was kinda embarrassed that George had seen me like that. He was gorgeous and sweet. I really didn't want to leave his arms but I felt I had to. He really didn't have to comfort me like he did. I followed him onto a set of stairs, and then I felt a jolt and almost felt flat on my face.

George caught me. His warm brown eyes were inches away from my face. "What did I tell you? The staircases move." He laughed and pulled me to my feet.

"Okay, well what else about Hogwarts should I be aware of?" I glared at him. The stairs finally stopped moving and so we climbed higher up into the castle.

"Well, this needs to be like a two hour long lesson," he replied. "Hmm, lets see. Well, you need to know that the suits of armor move and give really bad directions. Most of portraits are helpful, just avoid Sir Cadogan. He's this portrait of this mad knight. He can be helpful, but he thinks that everyone is trying to attack him. He guarded our common room third year because Sirius Black attacked the Fat Lady."

"Excuse me, the Fat Lady?" His last sentence made know sense what-so-ever.

"Hang on, you'll see in a second." We climbed up one more set of stairs. There was a huge portrait of a woman dress all in pink, who was rather large.

"Password?" she asked.

"This is the Fat Lady," George told me. The Fat Lady glared at him. "You tell her the password, _Mimbulus mimbletonia_, and she'll open up." With the words, she did in fact swing forward, revealing a hole in the wall.

"Ladies first," George said grinning and gestured me into the whole. On the other side of the wall was a large room, covered in scarlet banners, with lots o squishy armchairs, a warm fire place and tables to work at. It was very welcoming. Many of the students were catching up with their friends and hanging out.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room," George said from behind me. "The girls dorms are up the staircase on your left. You'll be in the sixth year room. There will be a sign on the door. I have some stuff to do with Fred but we can meet up tomorrow and I fill you in on more secrets of Hogwarts," he grinned.

"Ok, yea, definitely," I replied. I watched him walk over to his twin brother over by the fireplace and felt so alone. I still couldn't believe that me and Madison were separated. I walked up the stairs to the girls dorms to find out where I was living. After walking up a few flights of stairs, I found a door labeled sixth years and pushed it open.

I walked into a circular room with five beds. My trunk was lying in front of one of the beds, so I assumed that it was mine. I started unpacking and getting settled in. A few minutes passed and I heard footsteps from the hall coming closer. It looked like I was going to meet my new roommates.

The door opened and four girls walked into the room, laughing about something I knew nothing about. It took a few moments before they noticed me.

"You must be Lindsey. My name's Katie Bell," a girl of average height, with long brown hair told me. She had an athletic build and looked like a Quidditch player. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"I'm Leanne Bakers," a girl with short black hair said and smiled. "Congratulations for getting into Gryffindor.

"I'm Chelsea Markson," a tall girl with blonde hair told me.

"And my name's Tanya Patterson," the last girl told me. She was a pretty black girl a little bit taller than me.

"So I saw you were hanging out with Fred and George. You better watch out. They're loads of trouble, but really funny," Katie said. "They're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with me. Beaters. And they fit the position well."

"You're on the Quidditch team?" I said excitedly. I was right about where she got her athletic body. "I'm on my hall's team back home. I'm the seeker. What position do you play?"

"I'm one of the chasers. Angelina Johnson, the captain this year, and Alicia Spinnet, both seventh years, are the other chasers. Harry Potter's our seeker. Our keeper graduated two years ago and we didn't get a new one because Quidditch was canceled because of the Triwizard tournament."

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. I already had someone to talk Quidditch with. The rest of the sixth year girls didn't seem that bad either. _I hope Madison is ok in Ravenclaw._

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Please review! ~WolfAsh**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Madison and Lindsey are mine, as well as a few other OCs but everything else belongs to JKR.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**MADISON'S POV**

1:45 A.M.

I couldn't fall asleep.

Not when Lindsey wasn't there.

I laid in my four-poster bed staring up at the ceiling of the room that I was to share with three other Ravenclaw girls for the rest of the school year. My sister and I had always shared a room.

Padma and Anthony had introduced me to some of the other Ravenclaws that we had met on the way to the common room after dinner on our tour of the school. Most of them seemed pretty nice. They introduced me two my three dorm mates, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, and Lacy Thompson. I mean, all of them seemed nice enough, and under other circumstances, I would have talked to them a lot more, but I couldn't shake this thing. I really needed to just get over it; I was starting to annoy myself. It wasn't like I was never going to see Lindsey again.

_That's it._ I decided. _Tomorrow morning, I'm just going to grin and bare it._

I rolled over and finally fell asleep on my extremely comfortable bed.

_______________

"Madison, uh, I think you should get up," I heard someone vaguely say. _What time is it?_ I rolled over and looked at the clock. 8:15. I was running late. I looked over to find my savior, Lacy.

"Oh my god, thanks so much Lacy," I said in a hurry and jumped out of bed to get ready for the day. I did may hair as best as I could and pulled on the Hogwarts school uniform. When I arrived at my dorm room last night, someone had already given me garments with the Ravenclaw colors, blue and bronze. After getting dressed, I took a quick glance in the mirror beside my bed and groaned. I had very noticeable circles under my eyes.

"Did you want me to help you with that? I'm really good at make-up spells." I thought I had the room to myself and I had jumped at the sound of Lacy's voice. Apparently, she had waited around for me. I didn't talk to Lacy for that long last night, but I could tell that we'd probably be able to get along very well. In physical appearance, Lacy was the complete opposite of me. She must have been over six feet tall; she looked like she had the build of a basketball player. She had gorgeous long brown hair, layered with some lighter brown natural highlights.

I smile. "That would be amazing."

Lacy muttered a few charms under her breathe and wave her wand. "There you go."

I turned around to look at the mirror again. She was right. She was really good with make-up. I could no longer see the ugly circles under my eyes and there was no way that I looked like I had rolled out of bed now. "Lacy, you're a life savor! Thanks so much for waking me up and with everything else."

"It's no big deal," she smiled. "Let's go down to breakfast. They'll hand out the schedules there. I can help you find your classes if you want. Usually members of the same house have classes together."

"Ok, sure," I replied, happy to have someone friendly in the same year and house as me. "You lead the way."

Most of the day had flown by pretty quickly. At breakfast, the head of Ravenclaw, Professor Flitwick, a tiny man, with a squeaky voice and a head of white hair, gave everyone their class schedules. I discovered that first thing in the morning I had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, then double Herbology with a witch named Professor Sprout. Lacy had dragged me all over Hogwarts. I couldn't understand how she was able to know where she was going all the time. The school seemed like a huge maze to me and I did not think I was able going to figure out how to get from one place to the next anytime soon. After lunch, me, Lacy and the rest of the sixth year Ravenclaws headed over to the Defense of the Dark Arts classroom, which that Umbridge woman taught.

"Did you know that supposedly the post for the Defense Against the Darks teacher is cursed?" Lacy asked me while walking down a hallway on the third floor I think.

"No, what do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it seems that no one person can hold the position for over a year. Like last year, the man who was supposed to be our professor, the retired auror Mad-Eye Moody, was locked in a trunk for the entire year while an imposter kept him alive to make Polyjuice potion. I've heard that old Mad-Eye hasn't been the same since. And then two years ago, we actually had a somewhat decent teacher, Professor Lupin, except he turned out to be a werewolf and he got sacked."

"Woah, well maybe the position is cursed," I replied. I hadn't heard about what happened to Mad-Eye. He was famous. Even us in the states knew about him.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure it is. Two years ago, the bloke who taught us, Gilderoy Lockhart (have you heard of him?), lost his memory. . ." Lacy filled me in about the rest of the professors that she had had throughout her years at Hogwarts.

We finally arrived at the classroom and I finally saw a friendly face who wasn't wearing blue and bronze. We must be having this class with the Gryffindors because Lindsey was standing on the other side of the hall.

Lindsey immediately saw me, smiled and put her left hand up to the left side of her nose and flicked a finger against it in a certain way. It was a special thing we had done for as long as I could remember. It was kind of like a hug or greeting but just between the two of us to let us know the other was ok without asking. I did it in return.

"Hey, Lacy do you want to meet my sister?"

"Sure," she replied. "There are still a few minutes before class starts." The two of us walked over to where Lindsey was standing with a few Gryffindor girls.

"Hey Mads! How are you doing?" Lindsey asked me when we walked over.

"Pretty good, you?"

"Pretty good," she laughed. "These are some of the girls I share a dorm with." She pointed to two girls behind her. One was a brunette of about average height who had an athletic build and the other was about the same height with short black hair. "This is Katie Bell," she pointed to the brunette, "and Leanne Bakers," she pointed to the black-haired girl. "Katie and Leanne, this is my sister Madison." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you two. This is Lacy Thompson. She's one of my roommates. Lacy, this is Lindsey."

The five of us talked for a few minutes about the start of the year. Katie, Leanne and Lacy were actually friendly with each other, having had a lot of the same classes together throughout the years.

The door to the classroom finally opened so the crowd outside walked into the classroom and took seats. Lindsey and I decided to sit together since we hadn't seen each other all day. Lacy sat with a Ravenclaw boy I didn't know the name of.

"_Hem hem._" There she was, that toad in the pink standing at the front of the classroom. _Oh joy. This should be an interesting class._

"Good afternoon class," she said in a high-pitched voice, trying to sound all sweet and caring. The whole class stared at her in silence.

"Now, that will not do will it. When I say 'good afternoon class' I shall expect you all to respond 'good afternoon professor' as well as saying 'no professor' or 'yes professor' when asking a question. Now one more time. Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Professor," the class responded dully.

"Wands away please and please take out your quill and be ready to take notes."

She droned on and on about how the ministry thought that Hogwarts was doing a poor job teaching this subject. _Well, I guess that might be true because of all the professors that they had had over the years. No consistency._ I found it really hard to listen to her. I had never had that happen before. School usually fascinated me. She then put her course objectives up on the board, which I absentmindedly wrote down. I hardly noticed when Lindsey's hand shot into the air.

"Yes, Ms.-"

"Walker," my sister replied.

"Right, Ms. Walker, one of the American transfers. Well, what did you need, dear?"

"I had a question with the objectives. It doesn't say anything about using defense spells." My sister would be the one to correct the teacher or speak out of turn or something like this.

"Now why would we need to use defensive spells Ms. Walker? Nothing is going to attack children like yourselves," she replied with an evil grin.

"But, hasn't you-know-"  
"Now, I don't know what you have heard Ms. Walker but these are LIES," Umbridge raised her voice slightly. "You-know-who has NOT returned. The ministry assures you that you are perfectly safe."

"But-" Lindsey started to say.

"Not another word from you Ms. Walker, or you'll receive a weeks worth of detentions. Now do you want that?"

"No professor." She grumbled.

"Good, now if you would all take out your books and start by reading the first chapter," she told the class and went to take a seat at her desk.

"But then how do you explain Cedric Diggory dropping dead?" I heard Lindsey whisper rather sharply to herself next to me. It was good for her that Umbridge decided to sneeze at the same moment and didn't hear her rather loud question. I elbowed Lindsey in the arm and gave her a look. She glared at me. She had never ever done that before.

_What did I do?_ I still couldn't understand why she believed Dumbledore. There was NO way that You-Know-Who is back.

We sat through the rest of class not speaking and when the bell rang, Lindsey ran out of class without a word or glance towards me.

* * *

**LINDSEY'S POV**

I couldn't believe her. _We aren't being taught how to use defensive spells. We're all going to get killed._

I stormed out of the classroom without even waiting for Katie and Leanne. _How could the Ministry do this? I mean even if You-Know-Who really wasn't back, we'd still need to know how to defend ourselves from other people and magical beings._

And then Madison, not even sticking up for me. I couldn't believe her. We always had each others back.

"Lindsey, where are you going?" I heard a voice call from behind me. "We've got double Transfiguration next. We can't be late. McGonagall would kill us."

I really did not wanna spend the next hour and a half in a class but Katie and Leanne caught up to me and dragged me off towards Transfiguration.

We spent the class learning about how to nonverbal spells. I couldn't concentrate at all because of that stupid toad. Most of the class wasn't doing very well either.

An hour and a half later, the bell rang and we all started filling out of the classroom, all rather annoyed at how we could not get the nonverbal spells to work.

"Ms. Walker, could I please see you for a moment?" I heard Professor McGonagall's voice when I was almost to the door.

"I'll catch up to you guys later," I said to Katie and Leanne and worked my way over to McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked rather confused. I had no idea why she wanted to talk to me.

"I heard about your Defense Against the Dark Arts class." _Oh._ "Now I must warn you that the Ministry of Magic is getting involved in Hogwarts teaching. Now, I know that this is not your Ministry but you are living here for the year and you must not get on the wrong terms with them. It wouldn't be wise to get any further on the wrong side of Professor Umbridge. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor." I heard knocking at her door.

"Well, off you go," she told me. "Come in," she said to the person at the door.

A tall boy with messy black hair, stunning green eyes and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead walked into the classroom.

"Why Mr. Potter, what brings you her?" Harry walked past me distracted. I don't think he realized that I was even there. I left the classroom before the door shut, deep in thought.

I don't know how long I wondered the halls mindlessly until I looked up and had no idea where I was. _Oh shit._ I had found out earlier today that Hogwarts was a complete maze and I was never going to find my way around without the help of others. Now there was no one around; everyone was at dinner.

I decided that it would be better if I just stayed in one spot so I wouldn't get even more lost, so I leaned against a wall and sank down to the floor.

_Well today was an interesting day._ I had actually been having a pretty good day until Defense Against the Darks Arts. Katie and Leanne were really cool and the classes that I had had earlier in the day were pretty interesting, Charms and Astronomy. I just couldn't believe that Umbridge woman. How could she think Dumbledore was lying about something like that? She really pissed me off. How was I going to make it through her class at all?

I sat against that wall thinking for ages and no one had come by. How was I ever going to find the Gryffindor common room. I was about ready to get up when-

"You lost?" I heard a male's voice laugh from behind me. I turned around and George was leaning against a wall smiling and laughing at me. "You look completely hopeless."

"George!" Finally someone friendly found me. "How did you find me?"

"I asked Harry for help." I gave him a confused look. "But never mind, how long have you been here?"

"I don't know. I was wondering around for awhile after Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to me. Did you hear what happened in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class?" He nodded. "Well, the old toad really pissed me off and Madison wouldn't even stick up for me. Anyway, I got lost and everyone was at dinner so I just sat here and waited for someone to come."

"Well, you're not lost anymore. You have your rather charming Hogwarts guide to help you find your way. George Weasley at your service," he laughed again. I couldn't help it, I giggled. He sure knew how to brighten someone's mood. Then, my stomach made a loud gurgling sound. "Why, are you hungry my dear?" George asked in a corny accent.

"Yea, but dinner's probably over by now."

"Not to worry, come with me."

George held out his arm, like some sort of old English gentleman or something, in an attempt to make cheer me up. He led the way through the castle, picking up where he ended last night on a bunch of Hogwarts tricks and secrets. We wandered through the castle for a little bit and eventually ended up in a brightly lit corridor in front of a portrait of a bowl of fruit.

"Tickle the pear," he said suddenly.

"What? Why would I do that? Is this one of your jokes?" I asked really confused.

"Trust me. Just do it," he laughed glancing straight into my eyes. The warmth of his brown eyes made me do it, not knowing what I'd be getting myself into.

I tickled the pear. Then suddenly a doorknob formed in its place.

"Should I?" I pointed to the doorknob. George nodded his head.

I took the doorknob in my hand, turned it, and pulled open the door that had formed from the painting.

"Welcome, Sir and Miss, is there anything we can get?" I heard a small high-pitched squeaky voice say. I looked down and there were hundreds of house-elves surrounding George and I. I looked around the room. We were definitely in the school's kitchen. There was a huge stove and oven. I few elves were washing the rest of the dishes from tonight's dinner. There were also five huge tables, just like the ones in the Great Hall and probably right underneath them. It looked like the house-elves sent food directly up through the floor to the tables above. I looked at George shocked.

"Go ahead, tell them what you want to eat. I'm sure they're willing to fix anything," he told me and smiled.

I couldn't believe he took me to find food. "Thanks so much George."

**Author's Note: Sorry its taking long to really get started and that a lot of the same things are happening that happened in Order of the Pheonix that happened to Harry but it'll get different eventually. I just had to start somewhere. Please please please review. It means a lot because I don't know if people like this story or not. Thanks for reading~WolfAsh**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Author's Note: OMG! I'm so so so sorry for not updating all summer. I was extremely busy and I had a huge writer's block. Also, I discovered that this story was put on Pottersues and I kinda depressed me for awhile. But anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm not too proud of it but I'm just trying to move the story along to more exciting points. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

**George's POV**

"Quidditch tryouts are tonight," I said to Lindsey who was staring down at her plate of eggs, swirling them around aimlessly with her fork. "You play Seeker at Potomac, right? Are you going to tryout?"

She lifted her head up a little. "I don't know. Isn't Harry your Seeker? I heard he's the best Seeker Hogwarts has had in a long time. Why would I want to go tryout against him?"

"Why not? Your obviously good enough to play on a team in the States. What have you got to loose? Besides, Harry won't even be at tryouts tonight."

"Why?"

"He's got detention with Umbridge." Katie Bell had just slid into the seat next to Lindsey. "Didn't you hear about what he said in her class the other day?" Lindsey shook her head. "He tried to tell her that You-Know-Who is back. She didn't like that one bit."

"You believe him though don't you," Lindsey asked Katie sharply.

"Of course I do. Harry's never lied before. Why would he lie about this, especially something this big? I've known Harry for five years and he's not what the Ministry is making him out to be, an attention seeker."

"Nope, he's just a normal Seeker," I said, hoping that I could get Lindsey to laugh. I thought I saw a tiny smile form on her face but it disappeared quickly. "You should come to tryouts."

"No."

"Well then, why don't you come with me and George and we'll get some practicing in? When's the last time you've been on a broom?"

I gave her a few moments because she looked deep in thought. Finally she said, "OK."

"Do you want to come, too, Katie?" I asked my fellow teammate.

"Definitely, I'll ask Alicia, too? Anything to get away from Angelina. She's in a right state because Harry's missing tryouts. You know what she's like when she's in one of those moods." As she said this, Katie looked around the room to make sure Angelina was no where near. "I'll meet you in the Quidditch pitch soon."

* * *

**Lindsey's POV**

It felt great to be on a broom again. Whenever I flew, I left all my cares on the ground. It was just me and my broom.

I really needed to get flying again. I felt so lost and confused without my sister. I just couldn't understand why she didn't believe Harry. And I couldn't believe how the Ministry could possibly think that Umbridge would make a good teacher.

Fred, George, Katie, Alicia and I spent all day out on the Quidditch field. The other four hadn't flown in a long time either, so it felt just as good to them to get on their brooms, too.

5 o'clock came along and Gryffindor tryouts began. I don't know what George was thinking. Apparently Angelina was only trying out Keepers today. Katie had told me that their old Keeper, Oliver Wood, had graduated two years ago and they didn't get a new Keeper last year because the Quidditch Championship was canceled last year due to the Triwizard Tournament. I guess George was trying to think of something to get my mind off of everything.

Fred and George forced me to wait with them throughout the whole Keeper tryouts. I think they were scared to be around Angelina and her anger so they thought by having someone not on the team there that she would calm down some more.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED ON THE TEAM!" Well maybe not.

The tryouts weren't going as well as Angelina wanted them to. There were only two people left to tryout, Ron Weasley and a third year named William Godfrey. William went first and saved three out of the five shots that Katie, Angelina and Alicia had made on him.

Ron was finally up.

"I can't believe Ron showed up for this," Fred said to his brother. "He's going to make a fool out of himself." The two laughed and got ready to watch their youngest brother tryout.

Ron looked almost green as he got on his broom and took off to guard the three hoops.

Alicia took the first shot. She tried to fool Ron by flying towards the left goal hoop but she aimed for the left. Ron didn't buy it and made an outstanding save. Angelina went next. She came right up the middle and threw the hardest shot she could muster. It looked like Ron was thinking about ducking out of the way but he stayed right where he was and took the quaffle to his chest. Katie took the next shot. This one Ron missed. He didn't reach the quaffle in time. Alicia went again. She took a simple but powerful shot that Ron saved easily. Angelina took the final shot and Ron saved it again. Four out of five. Ron was the new Gryffindor keeper.

"Congratulations Ron," Angelina told him. "We can see if Wood's old uniform will fit you." Ron walked off the field smiling, but still shaking lightly. Hermione ran over to congratulate him.

"Hey, Angelina, do you think Lindsey here could tryout for reserve Seeker? She's on her hall team back in the States and you know Harry's always getting himself into trouble. We might need her one of these days," George said with a grin on his face. I can't believe he did that.

Angelina looked mad at the thought that Harry would miss one of the matches but she seemed to see George's point. "Alright Lindsey, let's see what you've got."

* * *

**Madison's POV**

Lacy and I were walking to dinner in the Great Hall when in burst Fred, George and my sister all being rather boisterous.

"See, what did I tell you? You're good enough to make the House team!" George said and put his arm around Lindsey.

"Ok, one, I'm not actually on the team, I'm just the reserve seeker. And two, I was the only one who tried out since you went up to Angelina and begged her to let me tryout. I can't believe you did that." Lindsey bunched George lightly in the arm. Lindsey was probably only a little mad that George put her in the spotlight for that but I knew she would be really happy about being the Gryffindor reserve seeker. I knew how much she loved flying. It was just like how much I loved swimming.

"You'll still get to practice with the team and everything. You'll still be able to fly all the time," George replied.

"Hey, congratulations Linds," I said as I passed by the group of three. Lindsey just glared at me and walked on by. She was still mad at me about that day in Umbridge's class. I didn't understand how she thought I was the one to blame. _There's no way that You-Know-Who is back._ _She's the one that's wrong. Shouldn't I be the one to be mad at her? And yet, I'm still trying to get back on her good side. Well, she should_ _be glad that there are other Potter-Dumbledore believing idiots here in this school that she can hang out with. ._

"Hey, Lacy, there isn't a swimming pool here is there?" I asked when we sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

Lacy looked up from her plate of food and gave me a look. "You're joking, right?" I shook my head and she burst out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Anthony had sat down across the table from us.

"Madison, here, just asked me if we had a swimming pool here." Lacy was still laughing. Anthony cracked a grin and tried to stop himself from laughing.

"I don't get what's so funny."

"We're a school of magic," Anthony replied.

"So at Potomac, we're urged to blend in with the muggle world and try muggle activities including their sports. I was on one of the muggle swim teams in D.C." Their giggles had started to subside.

"That's really cool actually," Anthony replied. "But, here we don't do that. Last year, the Durmstrang champion for the Triwizard tournament went swimming in the Black Lake all the time to get ready for the second task. I'm sure you can do that if you want."

"Why would I want to go swimming in the Black Lake? Aren't there, like monsters and other things in there?" I asked slightly shocked and gave Anthony a look.

"Well, sure. But I mean, the Giant Squid, he's friendly." I still looked at him like he was crazy.

"So, muggle sports aren't played here at all?" I asked still shocked. "That's really a shame. There are so many cool muggle sports."

"Why would _we_ want to play muggle sports?" A cold, sneering voice said from behind me. I turned around from the table and looked into the sneering face of a Slytherin. He had a pointed face with cold grey eyes and a head of extremely slick pale blonde hair. From what I had heard about Slytherins, I knew that that they were a pretty much unfriendly group to anyone who wasn't in their house and who wasn't a pureblood. They hated everything to do with muggles.

"Umm, excuse me, but I don't think _you_ were a part of this conversation," I replied in a sneer imitating him and returned to my friends at the table.

"Ah, so you're one of the exchange students. I thought you were a first year." I froze with my back facing him. I hated when people made cracks about my size. "No wonder you don't understand the rules here. All Americans are muggle-loving idiots. There are hardly any purebloods left. I heard most of the schools there are full of mudbloods."

"That's it!" I slammed a fist down on the table and jumped up from my seat. "I don't know who you think you are, but next time you take a crack at my home, you'll be sorry." I had pulled my wand out of my pocket and shoved it right at the guy's chest. I thought I detected a little fear in his eyes.

"Ms. Walker, just what do you think you're doing?" A strict voice said from the side of me. Professor McGonagall. I turned and looked at her.

"He provoked me professor. He tried to insult my home." I replied, pleading. The boy was smirking.

"No excuses Ms. Walker. You know the rules. I'll have to take away 5 points from Ravenclaw." The boy grinned even more at this.

"But, Professor, I didn't do anything to him."

"I know, but it will teach you not to. If I see you use magic on a student that is not school related, the punishment will be much more severe." I groaned and sat down at my table while she walked back up to the professors' table. The Slytherin boy walked over to his table, still smirking at what had happened.

"Who the fuck was that guy?" I asked the rest of the table.

"Draco Malfoy. He's a fifth year," Lacy replied, shaking her head in anger. "He's a jackass. Don't let him get to you. I heard his father used to be a big supported of You-Know-Who during the war but as soon as Harry Potter destroyed You-Know-Who, Mr. Malfoy came back to our side and claimed to have been under the Imperius Curse."

"How did you here that?" I asked shocked. It wouldn't have surprised me if he had been a Death Eater because his son was such an ass.

"Oh, my ex, Sean McMahan. His parents are aurors and they told him all about the war." As she said the boy's name she glanced over to a boy at the Hufflepuff table who had dark brown hair and green eyes. She sighed. I had a hunch Lacy still may like Sean. "But anyway," Lacy said, snapping back into the conversation. "Don't let Draco get to you. He always walks around the school like he owns the place and treats everyone like scum."

"So, do you guys believe what Harry Potter says? About You-Know-Who?" I asked Lacy and Anthony, kind of scared for the answer.

"Well, duh. If Dumbledore says something's true, it's true. He supposed to be the greatest wizard of the time. Why would he lie about that?" Anthony said, sounding like he would not believe anyone else who told him differently. He puffed out his chest with pride, showing his prefect badge.

"Dumbledore's lost his rocker!" I said angrily. I couldn't believe that Anthony would believe him. "He's gotten so old and doesn't know what he's saying anymore." Anthony's face swelled with anger. "Harry Potter is trying to steal the spotlight again."

"I don't know Madison. Sean's parents always said that You-Know-Who would come back. Neither of them thought he was really dead. They always said that he didn't die that day. He left the Potter's house like something barely alive and has been hiding ever since, waiting to regain power."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Fine." I said and got up. "Fine", I said a little bit louder. "If you believe he's back, I don't believe I can hang out with you." I grabbed my books and stormed out of the Great Hall, up the stairs and down some hall. I felt like I was being childish. But I could never get my words out correctly. I just didn't understand how people could believe that. I took a few more steps and then slid down against a wall. I just didn't understand this school. I guess I wasn't ready for all this.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall but didn't look up.

"Madison." It was Lacy. "I don't understand. You told me that at Potomac, the professors there try to get you to accept people and the way they are. It seemed like you were getting mad when Malfoy wouldn't accept that Muggles and Muggle-borns are people, too, who deserve to be accepted as equals. Yet, you just said that you couldn't hang out with us because, you don't believe the same thing we do. We all have our reasons to think a certain way and maybe you don't understand them but that doesn't mean that you should think differently than us. You may be sixteen, but you look and think like a first year. I think you've got some growing up to do. Come back and talk when you grow up a little." With that, Lacy turned and walked back down the hall, towards the Great Hall.

I sat in silence for awhile thinking about her words. _Maybe she was right. I have been acting like a child since I got here. I was being such a hypocrite in there. I mean, I seriously said that I "didn't want to hang out with them." I felt like I was a child again. Who does that? So I don't understand why they believe Dumbledore and Harry Potter, but that doesn't change who they are. I thought Lacy and Anthony were great people, why should one opinion make me think differently of them. I do need to grow up. _

**Author's Note: Well there it is. I hoped you like it and I promise that it should get better. I think my writers block has finally cleared up so the next chapter should be a lot better. Please, please, please review! Thanks! ~WolfAsh**


End file.
